Control devices of this kind are used in many fields of engineering, including applications in living rooms and bedrooms.
For instance, it is common for modern seating or beds to be fitted with drive motors for adjustment. Low-voltage DC motors are used for this purpose. Miniature transformers are installed to reduce the mains voltage to the necessary operating voltage. These transformers are usually connected to the mains voltage, and the no-load current of the transformer flows at all times, even when no adjustment is being made, this entailing disadvantages in terms of costs and the environment.
As these transformers are usually also located in the direct vicinity of combustible material and in the immediate sphere of action of persons, there is additionally constant potential danger potential as a result of the risk of fire or electric shock.
Furthermore, the transformer generates a magnetic field, the negative effects of which on the human body, at least in the case of long-term exposure, can no longer be ruled out according to the latest scientific evidence. Moreover, frequently unavoidable humming noises disturb the persons in the room.